Regretting Looking Behind
by emmadotlouise
Summary: Looking around the music room, Tomoyo hears a small voice singing. She notices a small canary, and she is entranced by its song. She sits down in the corner of the room and listens, smiling. Then everything starts going wrong... PROLOGUE
1. Prologue

****

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. I never have and I never will.

****

Summary: Looking around the music room, Tomoyo hears a small voice singing. She notices a small canary, and she is entranced by its song. She sits down in the corner of the room and listens, smiling. Then everything starts going wrong... PROLOGUE

****

Notes: Not much to say, but this is a short prologue. Heck, kudos to anyone who can write a long one, because I can't. Anyway, chapters will be added, right after I get the next chapters for Wishing Well and Melody up. More likely to be Melody first. I'm halfway through that chapter.

But anyway, one one-shot, and the beginning of one chapter fanfic up. I think I did pretty well today. Enjoy!

****

Regretting Looking Behind

__

It wasn't all that long ago. I remember it so well. We were in class and you we were telling us all about what had happened in England when you had gone there after Syaoran had left. His place was still empty, he hadn't returned yet, but you and Sakura had been keeping in touch with him. I heard from Syaoran sometimes, though not as often. There had been little magical problems in Tomoeda since Sakura had changed all the cards, and I often looked back at the videos where I taped all the captures and transformations.

I've often thought of travelling to England with you, and finding out all about what happened.

Though you told me to wait patiently.

I assured you that I would. Of course I would. I would wait the thousand worlds for you.

Tomoyo looked around the classroom. She was going to miss this place. It was the last day of school, and only a few hours left of the day to go. Sakura and Eriol were in her music class, and they were listening to some compositions by Beethoven.

"Tomoyo, what do you think of this piece?" Sakura asked, handing over a few copies of music sheets. "This is a new composition that Eriol and I came up with a couple of weeks ago. We've been fine-tuning it, and it seems to be turning out alright."

Tomoyo looked over the sheets. She was very familiar with her friends' musical tastes, and was a little surprised to see that even though Eriol and Sakura had conflicting opinions, they had managed to both work their tastes into the piece.

"It's a mixture of classical and contemporary," Eriol explained. "It hasn't been done much before, and since Sakura and I had to work together on a composition for the assignment, we had to come up with something that we both liked."

"Lots of late nights," Sakura added with a laugh, her smile widening. "We had to spend lots of time, didn't we, Eriol?"

Eriol nodded his agreement. It certainly had taken them a long time, and their work certainly showed for it. It was a mixture of flute, keyboard and piano, with a couple of extra instruments added in. They hadn't played it yet, but they had a feeling that it would sound all right. "Definitely."

"It's good, guys. I can't wait to hear it," Tomoyo replied, her eyes running over the pages, mentally playing the notes over in her head. Her eyebrow furrowed a little. "What about the second part of the assignment?" she asked.

Sakura's face fell. "What second part?" she asked.

Tomoyo fished out the sheet from her bag. She ran her finger down the lines until she found what she was looking for and then she leaned over towards Sakura and Eriol, saying, "There. It says that you have to have a recording of your composition, but since yours has so many instruments needed for it, it's going to be more than a little difficult. Plus, this piece is quite advanced."

Eriol and Sakura looked at each other and Sakura gathered up the sheets of manuscript.

"We should go see if the orchestra can play this for us," Sakura said. "We can't do it by ourselves. I'd have to use Mirror to multiply myself, but I can't keep depending on the cards all the time."

"Let's go then," Eriol said.

They walked off down the hall, leaving Tomoyo alone in the room.

She just sat in the silence for a few minutes.

Then... a small voice began singing from the corner. Tomoyo craned her head around and saw a small canary sitting there.

It was then she regretted looking behind.

__

To be continued...

Hope you enjoyed it. This is my first try at a Tomoyo fanfic, so please go easy on me. I usually write Syaoran/Sakura. Anyhow...

Review if you want to.

--Kari


	2. Chapter One

****

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. I never have and I never will.

****

Summary: Looking around the music room, Tomoyo hears a small voice singing. She notices a small canary, and she is entranced by its song. She sits down in the corner of the room and listens, smiling. Then everything starts going wrong... CHAPTER ONE!!

****

Notes: Short chapter. Very short chapter. I know that. Sorry! And thank you for all of the reviews that I got last chapter! It made me so happy! ^_____^

****

Regretting Looking Behind

Eriol and Sakura looked back into the room, and found it empty. Tomoyo had gone somewhere. They exchanged puzzled glances and began looking a bit more around the room. They could still sense her presence in here, even if she didn't have magic, but her presence was so familiar to them now, that there was just something in the air that seemed to be Tomoyo. It was still here, but Tomoyo was nowhere to be seen. Sakura's eyebrows furrowed. "But she was just here a few minutes ago," Sakura said to Eriol. "She usually likes to stay in here writing new pieces after school." Sakura looked at her watch. "And it's only four fifteen. I thought she would still be here now. She usually leaves at five." She looked back at Eriol. "Do you have any ideas where Tomoyo went?"

Eriol surveyed the room again. "It still feels like she's in here, but I can't see her anywhere. She could be in one of the practise rooms."

Sakura looked down at the ground. "Yeah, that's always a possibility, but I thought she would tell us if she went down there. She usually wants you to play the piano with her while she sings. She hasn't been doing that much lately."

"I know. It's a little out of her character, but I have heard her singing some days after school by herself. She's very good." Eriol went over and gathered up a few pieces of paper that had been left lying around. They were some parts to a composition that Tomoyo had been writing. It looked about half-finished, and Eriol would recognise her style of writing music anywhere. He waved Sakura over. "Hey, Sakura, come over here. It looks like Tomoyo was halfway through this. She's writing a composition. I can't believe she would leave it lying around, and she had it all over the desks and the piano. It looks like she was in the mid-way of writing it, and nothing's disturbed. This isn't like her, Sakura..."

Sakura looked over at the sheets. Indeed, it was Tomoyo's composition. The title was Tenshi no Kaze. Wind Angel. It seemed like she was replicating the way the spirits played in the wind with music. Unique, and guaranteed to be original. She had flutes and reeds going. A lot of the wind instruments. Yes, this was definitely Tomoyo's work. She would be the only one to think of something like this. "No, it isn't, is it? Tomoyo usually likes for people to wait until she is finished before they see any of her music sheets. She plays around with the notes, and sees what fits. It's the way that she has always been."

Eriol nodded. "Yes, I agree with you there. I wonder where Tomoyo went though..."

"I'll go check the other rooms," Sakura said. "You see if you can find anymore clues as to where she might have gone, because I honestly have no idea."

"Okay, but be careful," Eriol said.

"Alright," Sakura replied before leaving the room. "Let me know if you see or hear from her. Ring me at home."

Eriol nodded. "Will do."

He began moving around the room again, and saw Tomoyo's bag in the corner of the room. He put the gathered sheets into a clearfile, put it in her bag, and then left the room.

Meanwhile, Tomoyo was outside the room, tears welling in her eyes. No one seemed to notice her anymore. What was going on?

__

To be continued...

Please don't flame me for the shortness of the chapters. I'm having a really bad day, and I know that all of my updates today are really short. I acknowledge that. Please, no pointless flames.

I appreciate it.

Review if you want to.

--Kari


End file.
